


Happy ending

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fandom AU, Fluff, M/M, artist!Kylo, writer!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe finally meets his fandom best friend.





	Happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who felt unwell and asked me a fandom AU. I hope I did well. Let's say that our own relationship inspired me, minus the romantic part of course. Hope you will like it.

Poe was nervous, his stomach clenching painfully. Poe came to the coffee shop earlier than the schedule they have agreed but he couldn’t stay any longer in his flat, worrying about the gift he wanted to give to his friend. Poe couldn’t truly believed that he would finally meet him after years talking on Internet. It was weird. He never saw this man and yet, he felt like he was his best friend. Poe told him things that only Jessika, his IRL best friend, knew about. And once or twice, he even told him thing that even Jessika didn’t know. Poe felt like he knew intimately this man. He hoped the reverse was true. 

It all began four years ago, when Poe wrote his first fanfiction after having watched _ Parabellum _ at cinema. Poe always had been a fan of fantasy, his mum had read him the _ Lord of the Rings _ trilogy for years when he was a little boy. Poe instantly loved _Parabellum_, this story of a war between Light and Darkness, between South and North, between the Sun people and the Moon people. And he felt instantly in love with the mature protagonist, a Sun warrior called Anwar who reminded to Poe so much his own mother. 

Poe began to think about her for days, wondering from where she was coming, what was her backstory, her childhood and what was the mysterious bond between her and the Moon warrior, Mahin. A lot of the fandom thought it was the firstfruits of a love story but Poe felt otherwise. Like their link was deeper than a simple sexual attraction. Poe was particularly proud of himself when it was revealed in the next movie that Anwar and Mahin were twins, separated at birth to bring peace between both people. It triggered a shitstorm in the fandom but Poe loved it. And well, his basically only friend in this fandom agreed with him. 

Kylo Ren, a pseudonym to show his love for Mihan, reviewed Poe’s first fic in great details, explaining how he loved Poe’s characterisation of Arwan, reminding him his own aunt Enfys. Both began to talk, sharing theories and headcanons. And Poe, who began by disliking Mihan like most of the fandom, began to love the character thanks to Kylo, the young man explaining to him how he could relate to this character. Poe began to understand than people saw themselves in Mihan, the supposed bad guy, and how everything was more complicated than just being black and white. 

To be honest, this realization helped Poe to become a better writer, his characters and plots becoming more nuanced. It was from this moment that Kylo began to show his own talent to Poe. The first time that Kylo dedicated a piece of fanart, inspired from one of Poe’s fics, the young man felt his stomach rumbling with pleasure. He praised Kylo long and the man shyly thanked him. Poe thought it would stay a one-off thing but Kylo began to illustrate every chapter Poe wrote and Poe wrote more and tried to surpass himself every time just for the pleasure to discover Kylo’s work. 

Naturally, both decided to collaborate and even if they had barely an audience, Poe couldn’t be more happy because he had Kylo to share his fandom experience with. It was enough for Poe and talking everyday with Kylo was a pleasure, something that Poe couldn’t imagine anymore living without. 

One year ago, Poe decided to write his own version of what could happen in the next movie. Without even thinking about it, he introduced two original characters and one of them was definitely a self-insert for Kylo, Ren, a protegé of Mihan. It wasn’t really subtle but Poe didn’t mind, he wanted to thank Kylo for all these years he spent supporting him. When he posted the first chapter of his fic, Kylo and him talked all night, Kylo wanting to explain to Poe how grateful he was than Poe did that for him. That night, Kylo, very modest and shy about his own life until then, confessed his history and Poe was shaken, before promising to himself to do justice to Ren’s character, for Kylo. 

Poe didn’t realize that the other character he introduced, Bey, was his own self-insert. At least, until Kylo gave him Poe’s own face in his art. When he saw this fanart, Poe felt his body buzzing with pleasure, wondering if Kylo was really imagining him that beautiful. And when, Kylo shared a piece of fanart with Ren on it, Poe wondered if the artist put his real face on the character. Poe hoped so. The man was striking beautiful and Poe wanted to see more of him. Though the writer didn’t dare to ask to Kylo if it was really him. Kylo explained to him how he wasn’t liking himself and Poe could respect that. Even if the only thing he wanted to do was to assure him that Kylo was the most beautiful man Poe saw in his life. Even if he wasn’t sure he looked really like his fic counterpart. 

Everything changed when Poe began to write Bey and Ren like potential lovers. It was unexpected. Poe never planned for a love story between them, only for a friendship like Kylo and him. But he couldn’t help to write Bey in awe with Ren and he wanted for Ren to find Bey amazing, because he wanted Kylo to think that about him. And soon, admiration became love and Poe didn’t want to stop to write their story. 

Of course, he worried about what Kylo would think about this twist. But the young artist only praised Poe’s writing and continued to draw them, each piece of art a little bit more suggestive, more evocative, their characters unable to stay away from each other. Poe print every single piece of art from Kylo and displayed them on the walls on his flat. Poe spent nights looking at them, wondering if Kylo was feeling the same than him. Poe knew he was a little bit pathetic, living a love story in a fantasy world but it made him happy. As long as he wasn’t doing any harm to anybody, Poe supposed it wasn’t a problem. Even if Kylo wasn’t loving Poe, he knew that Ren was loving Bey. 

The story was almost finished, Poe having written the last chapter two days ago, the final movie being released today, but not shared with Kylo. Instead, Poe printed all the fic in a book, illustrated with Kylo’s art. He wanted to give it to Kylo when the man would join him in the coffee shop. 

When Kylo informed Poe that he was moving in Poe’s city, Poe felt his heart almost blowing up in his chest. After four years, he would have finally the chance to meet Kylo for real. When Kylo proposed to meet, Poe agreed. Both chose to meet today before going to see the last movie together, sharing finally the experience which brought them together at first. Poe knew that his first time seeing Kylo could also be the last, if the man didn’t share his feelings and decided to step out from his life after reading the last chapter in Poe’s fic where Bey and Ren finally confessed their love. But he couldn’t lie to Kylo. They shared everything together for the last four years. Poe owed him the truth. 

“Poe!” breathed out someone and the young man looked up, teared from his thoughts. 

When he saw the face of Kylo, Poe couldn’t hold back the huge grin taking over his lips. He knew this face. He loved this face. A small smile slid on Kylo’s full lips and Poe stood up. 

“Kylo!” whispered Poe, shifting on his feet, wanting to take him in his arms.

“Ben!” answered Kylo and Poe frowned slightly. “My real name is Ben.” he added, blushing. 

“Ben.” repeated Poe, tasting the unfamiliar name and deciding that he loved it as much as Kylo. “Can I take you in my arms?” asked Poe, trying to not show too much his excitement.

“Yes.” breathed out Kylo, nodding softly. 

Poe took a step forward before wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck. When Kylo hugged him back, Poe sighed with content, snuggling his nose in Kylo’s chest. 

“That’s so good to see you.” sighed Poe and he felt Kylo’s arms tightening around his smaller frame.

“Not feeling disappointed?” asked Kylo, nervous and Poe looked up at him.

“Never.” he answered with a soft smile.

Both stayed like that for a minute more before they took place back to Poe’s table. Kylo ordered a coffee and there was an awkward silence for a moment, both wondering who would speak first. 

“I have something for you.” said Poe, giving his gift to Kylo. 

The young artist looked surprised before taking the packet, unwrapping the paper around it. Poe saw his face lightening when he saw the title on the book, their fic’s title, _ Si vis pacem. _Kylo’s long fingers softly brushed against it and Poe felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage, trying to escape his chest. He looked at his friend flipping through the pages, smiling at some of his art, reciting some quotes like he knew them by heart and it warmed Poe’s whole body. 

When he arrived to the last chapter, both men froze. 

“That’s the last chapter?” asked Kylo, shyly and Poe nodded. 

The young author saw his friend taking a deep breath before turning the page. Poe tried to decipher what Kylo thought while reading but he was himself too nervous. It took exactly seven minutes and forty-six seconds for Kylo to read the whole chapter and when he closed the book, Poe waited, nervous. After a minute, Kylo was still not talking, his eyes still glued to the book cover and Poe felt like the whole world was crushing on him. That was it. He opened his heart to Kylo but unfortunately the man didn’t feel the same way and tried to find a way to tell it to Poe. 

“Kylo! You don’t ha-” began Poe but he was cut when Kylo grabbed his back before looking in it. Poe frowned. 

Without a word, Kylo tend towards him a packet, wrapped in black paper. Poe softly took it, looking at his friend, obviously nervous himself. Poe breathed out before taking off the paper. 

It was Kylo’s last fanart for their fic. A piece of art he made without knowing what Poe would write for them. And Poe couldn’t help smiling, feeling his eyes filling with tears. It was Ren and Bey, exhausted in the middle of the battlefield, bloody and sweaty. But it was the hungry kiss they were sharing which was delighting Poe. Kylo and he decided to finish their story in the same way and Poe wanted to believe that they meant the same thing by that. 

He looked up at his friend. When Kylo spotted Poe’s beautiful smile, he smiled too. They didn’t need to talk. Like they did from the beginning, they could understand what the other one was thinking, feeling, wanting, through their own art. Poe slid his hand to take Kylo’s in his. The other man entwined their fingers and Poe softly brought their hands to kiss them. 

“It’s the perfect ending.” whispered Poe and he saw Kylo nodding shyly. 

“I couldn’t be more agree.” chuckled with relief Kylo and Poe laughed with him. 

* * *

Forty minutes later, they were walking towards the movie theater, hand in hand, ready to see the final act of their fandom history. Observing the excitement on Kylo’s face, Poe wondered if the writers could have written a better happy end than Poe and Kylo’s. Poe doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
